


Fiduciary - Tony Leaves

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1240]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates his secret and the decisions he's made over the years as he makes plans to leave NCIS.





	Fiduciary - Tony Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/22/2002 for the word [fiduciary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/22/fiduciary).
> 
> fiduciary  
> [fi-doo-shee-er-ee, -dyoo-]  
> noun, plural fi·du·ci·ar·ies.  
> Law . a person to whom property or power is entrusted for the benefit of another.  
> adjective  
> Law . of or relating to the relation between a fiduciary and his or her principal:a fiduciary capacity; a fiduciary duty.  
> of, based on, or in the nature of trust and confidence, as in public affairs:a fiduciary obligation of government employees.  
> depending on public confidence for value or currency, as fiat money.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #599 i-xxx.

Tony had a secret. Everyone knew how much he loved movies, but no one knew this. No one knew about his secret iPod. 

Heck, no one even knew he sang. He was good too, despite how off key he could be when his cover required being a bad singer. This iPod of his was the only place his original songs could be found.

They were his and his alone. A long time ago, he’d considered sharing his iPod with Gibbs. He was glad now that he hadn’t.

The songs on there would have given away his feelings. Now that he was leaving, he was glad he’d never told Gibbs. Over the years, it had become more and more obvious that none of his coworkers that he’d called friends felt any fiduciary responsibility to him. 

The dinner party that everyone except him had been invited to was only one example of how untrustworthy they were. His decision to leave had been a long time coming, but he was finally doing it. The songs on his iPod would be the only reminders of that life that he would be bringing with him as he left for Paris, the city of love. 

Who knew. Maybe he’d find a new love of his own there.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 16 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 16 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
